Michael did 15 push-ups in the morning. Vanessa did 2 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Michael do than Vanessa?
Answer: Find the difference between Michael's push-ups and Vanessa's push-ups. The difference is $15 - 2$ push-ups. $15 - 2 = 13$.